Here and Now
by HartnHand
Summary: Another take on what happens after the finale and before the Mannings arrive in Port Charles.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this my first try at Fanfic. Started watching OLTL again when RH started back up this summer. I read a post from someone on the OLTL Blogs who missed TnB vs. outside forces, which I agree with whole-heartedly.  
>So here's my try.<p>

Blair pulled the sheet up tighter around her upper body watching the officer warily. She locked gazes with Todd, but aimed her words at John. " I don't understand...we've been through this, Todd didn't kill his brother..."  
>The look of utter heartbreak on Todd's face made her stomach drop.<p>

John didn't take his eyes off Manning as he bent down and retrieved his discarded clothes. "We have evidence that proves otherwise. Get dressed " he ordered as he tossed the clothes to Todd who caught them weakly.

"What evidence?" Blair demanded; confusion and dread rising up inside her.

"The gun with Manning's fingerprints, a witness who he confessed his crime to. "

"Todd, I don't understand..." The most frightening thing was how quiet he was, as if he had been expecting this. The old Todd would have been fighting already. He reached out and cupped her cheek and seemed surprised when she didn't pull away.

"Blair...I'm sorry...I-"

"Don't you dare! "she seethed fighting back tears. "You didn't do this!...you couldn't have."

"Come on Manning, Let's go." John prompted. He had thought he would enjoy this more, finally getting Manning to pay, but something was starting to feel off about this whole thing.

Todd broke away from Blair swinging his legs off the bed, sliding on his pants.

"No..."Blair swiped her eyes as she got off the bed and crossed over in front of Todd before McBain could stop her. The guard twitched and McBain put up a warning arm to hold him off.

"You _swore_ to me, you didn't do this...you swore Todd..."

Todd rounded on Blair. 'Because I thought it was the truth!" he yelled, voice breaking, then faltered trying to compose himself. "At least I thought so at the time...I didn't remember at first what I'd done - I tried to tell you, I just...I worked so hard to get back to you, to Starr & Jack. I just couldn't give you all up again." he turned away from her picking up his shirt off the bed.

"Wait, what do you mean at first...what didn't you remember at first?" Blair questioned.

"Just what I said...I didn't remember shooting Victor until after I was at the cabin...

"You mean after Irene shot you?" Blair prompted. Her mind was spinning.

"Yes! after my crazy mother shot me, after you dug that bullet out of me" Todd was angrily shoving his hands into the sleeves of his dress shirt. How unbelievably stupid was he? The _moment_ he got everything back, and now it would slip right through his fingers.

Blair suddenly grasped his hands in hers and felt him wince at the contact. He still wouldn't meet her eyes. "Todd _look_ at me...if you only remembered this a few months ago, how can you be sure the memory is real?"

"Because I- I just- I mean it has to be, doesn't it?" he asked, finally looking up and meeting her gaze.

She almost wanted to laugh the look on his face. The utter confusion on his features was a dead giveaway. The old Todd would never admit to a crime, even if he was guilty of it, _especially_ if he was guilty. She knew everyone would think she had finally lost it, but she knew in her heart that Todd didn't do this.

"Very touching you too. Really but save the theories for your defense lawyer, and oh by the way, pretty sure Tea's going to be booked up" McBain interjected.

"Will you just _shut up_?" Todd begged, a spark of his old self resurfacing. Blair squeezed his hands, regaining his focus.

"Todd, I know you..." she brought her hand to rest over his heart. "No matter what you've been made to believe, you didn't do this..."

All Todd could do was look at Blair in awe, how could she believe in him when he didn't even know for sure. "Blair all I've had for eight years was my memories. They were the only thing that kept me sane." a strained laughed bubbled out of him. What does it mean if I can't even trust those anymore? What is happening to me?"

" John, please a little privacy" Blair looked meaningfully over her shoulder at the LPD officer, and then down at her precariously wrapped sheet.

After a beat, John sighed. "Fine. You. Right outside the door. Stay close, I'll call you if I need you." The officer nodded, lowered his gun and backed out of the room, but McBain made no move to leave.

"John really? Where's he gonna go? Out the window?" Blair asked, as turned to face him.

"Wouldn't put it past him. I thought you were smarter than this Blair." John commented as he pulled out his gun, careful to keep the safety on.

Todd tensed under her touch, and angled in front of her. She needed him to stay calm. To say Todd was volatile when backed into a corner was an understatement. McBain may think he knew how to handle him after all these years, but then he hadn't been dealing with the genuine article.

"Funny, I was just thinking the same thing." Blair fired back. trying to keep the anxiety out of her voice. She sighed dramatically. "Fine! I'll go into the bathroom to change" she grabbed her clothes from the floor & stepped back in front of Todd purposely blocking John and the gun from his sight for a moment. She touched his cheek bringing his gaze to refocus on her. She saw love and remorse cloud his eyes immediately. "I'll be right back, don't do anything stupid. We are gonna figure this out together" she promised.

Once Blair had closed the bathroom door behind her, John shook his head in disbelief. "Got to hand it to you Manning. You are a piece of work. You've been lying to Blair, Tea, your family, for months..."

"I'm being set up."Todd declared as if he was beginning to believe it.

John should have known the confession a few moments ago was too good to be true. Not that he wouldn't try to get it admitted anyway. They had all heard it. "Please! If you're innocent why did you kidnap Tomas Delgado?" He watched as Todd stiffened at that piece of information, staring at point over his shoulder. "Got your attention now don't I? It'll grab Blair's too I bet. That's right, I found him before you could move him. Delgado's back."

"Well I can see that, since he's standing right behind you..." Todd deadpanned.

McBain had to laugh at that. "How stupid do you think I am, Manning?"

McBain crumpling to the floor after being cold cocked would have made Todd chuckle in any other circumstance. But a pissed off Delgado aiming a gun on him sort of took the fun out of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone who took the time to review! I really appreciate your comments. I don't plan for this story to be very long, just a few more chapters to try to wrap up how I think they might get to Port Charles...

"Ok, I know you've been out of circulation for a bit, but you do realize he was the good guy in this scenario..."

"Think your funny don't you? Hands up!" Delgado commanded, crouching down to check McBain's pulse which was strong and steady. He wished there was another way, but he needed to take care of a few things and John just wouldn't understand.

"What you do, knock out the guard too?"

"No, I sent him to check the perimeter. Told him I would handle things here."

" Right. So you just knock out the people who _rescue_ you from secret paramilitary operations?" Todd needled.

"Go ahead make jokes, glad my captivity amused you." Delgado growled.

"Please! You were locked up for what? a month? I bet they didn't even electrocute you. I, on the other hand, was left in that hellhole, _by you_, for _eight_ years..."

"So that's your justification for killing your brother? Well look on the bright side Todd, Statesville will seem like a summer vacation in comparison." Tomas declared haughtily.

"I'm not going to prison, and I didn't kill Victor" Todd replied, eyes darkening.

"Come on Manning. Your gun was the murder weapon, you confessed to me..."

"No! I was set-up. A memory was planted, or manipulated by Irene or Baker."

"Do you know how ridiculous that sounds..." Delgado scoffed.

"Have you met my life for the last 8 years?" Todd replied exasperated.

Todd seemed to believe the lies he was spinning, and it concerned him. It only took one juror to be convinced of reasonable doubt, and this whole thing could drag on for ages. He wanted closure for his sister.  
>He wanted them all to be able to move on. He wanted to be able to move on with Blair. "No one will believe you" he stated confidently.<p>

"Blair believes me" Todd shot back with utter delight as he watched Delgado bristle as he hit a nerve.

"Not after I tell her what you did to me. Not Tea, and not Blair. It will be like always Todd, you'll disappoint her once again. I'll make sure of that" he promised.

Delgado was just so smug about it, and let's face it, he was never very good at keeping his mouth his shut. Todd shrugged nonchalantly, arms still raised above his head. " Oh, I don't know about that To-mas.  
>You should have been here 30 minutes ago, she wasn't disappointed in me then. If fact, I'd say she was downright satisfied...several times."<p>

For the first time Delgado seemed to register what he was looking at. He took in Todd's disheveled appearance, the tousled bedsheets behind him, and he watched as understanding seeped into the CIA Agent's features.

"Really? Nothing else say?" Todd grinned, unable to stop himself from twisting the knife.

Delgado released the safety and slid the trigger into place in one violent move.

"You know what, who needs a trial, let's just end this right now. You tried to escape, I shot you. We save a lot of people a whole lot of pain. Turn around." Delgado sneered.

After a pause, Manning surprisingly did as he was told. "Sorry, but this will probably hurt a little bit" Tomas bit out.

"Oh, it's gonna hurt a lot" he heard Manning reply.

Right before everything went black.

Blair stood over the crumpled form of Tomas Delgado, Dorian's humanitarian award still trembling in her hands. She was about to exit the bathroom when she heard another man's voice that wasn't John. It sounded as if he was threatening Todd. She looked around for something to use as a weapon if she needed it. She wasn't sure why Dorian kept this thing in the bathroom of all places, but at the moment she was thankful. She crept out slowly, the man too deep in his conversation to notice her. She saw John on the ground and knew she had to do something. When she recognized Tomas she almost called out to him relief until she realized he was aiming a gun at Todd and over heard the conversation they were having. She knew she should be more horrified that Todd had been involved in his disappearance but she realized she wasn't. Todd may have matured in many ways since his return but he hadn't changed who he was. That revelation certainly wasn't new to her. What surprised her was the fact that it didn't change how she felt about him, or regret what they had just shared. She had to face it, she was never going to be able to escape Todd's orbit. She wasn't happy with what he had done, but she could only deal with one crisis at a time.

She was broken out of her reverie when she heard Todd crow _If fact, I'd say she was downright satisfied...several times., _and she had to roll her eyes. _Oh for the love of God_. she thought as a fleeting memory of what he was talking about flashed through her brain making her blush despite herself. She heard Tomas load his gun, and order Todd to turn around. Could he really shoot him in cold blood? She realized she couldn't wait to find out. She was going to have to go through with this. She took a deep breath, and swung the statue, thinking if anyone was going to harm Todd they better damn well get in line.

Tomas fell to the ground with a thud. She bent down knocking the gun from his hand and checked to see that he was out. He was unconscious, but thankfully his breathing was even. She looked up to see Todd staring at her, arms still raised above his head. "What?" She snapped.

"What'd you do?" his voice was laced with admiration.

"What did_ I_ do?" she spat incredulously "He was going to shoot you in the back! And I'm not sure I blame him!"

"So you heard that all, huh?"

"Yes, I heard all that, and trust me, we will get to that mister, but first let's figure out how we stop you being framed for murder." she hissed as she stood placing the statue back on the side table. She turned back to Todd who still hadn't moved. "What are you smiling at?" she demanded on the edge of losing it. She was getting to old for this.

"Well...it's just that you said 'we'..." he gestured between the two of them with a goofy lopsided grin.

"Todd! Focus!" she barked, stamping her foot in frustration.

Todd finally sprung back into action, grabbing the guns from the floor and throwing them on the bed. He grabbed his socks and shoes,and sat yanking them on."Come on we have to get out of here. The rent-a-cop will probably be back any minute." he told her.

"Wait! you can't run! you have to turn yourself in." Blair stated as she slipped on her own shoes and picked up his crumpled suit coat from the floor.

"Blair, turn myself in? I wasn't in custody for more than 5 minutes and the so called 'good guy' tried to kill me!"

"I wouldn't worry about that Todd, that's only an issue when the person knows you! " she snapped as she threw his suit coat at him.

Todd deflected the coat and surged up from the bed pulling Blair into his arms, kissing her fiercely. She tried to pull away on principle, but her body betrayed her. It always did when it came to him. She was immediately swept up into his current, overwhelmed by his closeness.

"I'm sorry" he whispered against her ear when he broke the kiss. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you everything, if you want me to go- I'll go, turn myself in, even go back to prison. I'll do whatever you want, just don't give up on me" he pleaded sincerely.

"Damn it Todd! she cursed, pulling him tighter to her, as tears sprang to her eyes. She was just so tired of fighting him. She also hated to admit he had a point. If he had been framed by Irene or Baker who was to say jail would be any safer? Certainly not if Tea was out for blood. And why wouldn't she be. She thought Todd took away the father of her unborn child. "If you run, where are you going to go?" she asked pulling back to look at his face.

"I don't know. Get out of town. Lay low and find a way to prove my innocence, figure out who's framing me." He smiled gently as he wiped the tears from her cheeks with the pad of his thumbs. "But Blair if I'm going to run, I have to leave now"

She nodded in assent. He kissed her hard, and broke away quickly, his voice breaking on his whispered ' I Love you' as he moved pass her towards the door.

"Todd, wait!"

He turned back to her as she raised her gaze from Delgado's form on the floor.

"I may have an idea that will help get you out of here."


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this one took so long to post, had a real block with this chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I really appreciate it!

Chapter Three

As John slid back into consciousness he realized he was laying face down on the floor. His ears were ringing and his head hurt like hell. "Son of a bitch" he groaned aloud, as he pushed himself up to a kneeling position. He felt at the back of his skull and pulled his hand away. No blood, just one hell of a bump he observed. The last thing he remembered before lights out was talking to Manning about Delgado? He scanned the room, but saw no one. The pounding in his ears seemed to be increasing.

Then he saw it. A Man's foot protruding from the other side of the bed from where he had fallen. As he approached the man's body and automatically reached for his gun he came up empty. _Perfect_ he thought. As he came around the side of the bed he saw a man face down wearing a suit. He reached down turning the body over to reveal Tomas Delgado dressed in Manning's clothes. Just when he thought this day couldn't get any better. "Delgado!" he shook him hard by the shoulder trying to bring him to. "Wake up!" Delgado stirred, and issued a groan as he opened his eyes and looked up and focused on the Detective.

"What the hell happened?" Tomas rasped sitting up and holding his head.

"That's what I'd like to know. All I know is my gun is missing, along with Manning. Mind filling me in? What the hell are you doing here? " Before Tomas could answer him the pounding increased in tempo, making him wince.

"McBain! Someone! Let me outta here!" That was Blair's voice and it was coming from the bathroom. He stumbled to the bathroom door, and unlocked it. He opened the door to reveal an angry-looking Blair.

"What the Hell is going on out here!" Blair demanded as she stormed past him. she stopped short when she saw Tomas on the ground, "Tomas? I don't understand? Where's Todd?" she asked a little too innocently.

"Well I'd like to know the answer to that one myself" muttered McBain as he scanned the bathroom. Empty. He turned back to the other two occupants in the room. He had always liked Blair. Hell he had even married her once. Blair was many things, but an actress was not one of them. She had lied to him more convincingly during their marriage than she was now. He strode toward the open bedroom door and bellowed for Officer Williams.

"I sent him to sweep the grounds" Tomas admitted still sitting on the floor, his face ashen. He seemed to just be realizing that he wasn't wearing his own clothes.

"Well you have been a godsend today Delgado. Anything else you helped out with?" he snarked.

Williams burst into the room at that exact moment. The grounds are clear " he reported proudly.

"Good to hear. Did you notice anything when you swept the grounds?" he growled.

"No sir. Just Agent Delgado leaving about 10 minutes ago in his car " William said as he looked around the room. "Did he take the suspect into custody?" he questioned.

John looked at the new recruit with a critical eye. They really needed to improve the entrance exam, if this was the best and the brightest LPD academy had to offer. He stepped to the left revealing Delgado sitting on the floor.

"What do you think?" McBain barked at him, before he turned back to Tomas.

"What happened Delgado?"

"I'm not sure. I was about to cuff Manning, and someone hit me from behind"

"Yeah, there seems be a lot of that going around today. Who took you out?" McBain demanded

Tomas glanced awkwardly in Blair's direction before continuing. "I didn't see who it was..." he admitted.

_Trained CIA operative my ass_. McBain thought to himself, before he turned in Blair's direction. "So where is he Blair?"

"How should I know? I went into the bathroom to change. When I tried to come back out the door was locked from the outside. I heard a scuffle, and next thing I know you opened the door"

McBain sighed running his hands through his hair in mounting frustration. "Really? That's the best you got?"

Blair crossed her arms in front of her and narrowed her eyes dangerously at McBain. "Prove otherwise" she challenged him.

"John, look-" Tomas started as he rose unsteadily to his feet.

"Don't even Delgado! I should arrest you for aiding and abetting Manning's escape just for the pure irony. You should have listened to me, if so Manning would still be in custody. " he fumed. "Hope you two didn't any plans for the rest of the day" he added, pulling out his cell phone and putting out an APB on Tomas' car. "Because you'll be spending it with me down at the station."

* * *

><p>Tomas was the first one through the station's door to Tea's relief. "Thank God you're alright! she exclaimed running to him &amp; hugging him. She looked over her brother's shoulder to see John enter, escorting a angry looking Blair. "Where's Todd? Is he already in central booking? Why are you wearing these clothes? Tea asked. Her brother looked furious.<p>

"No Tea they are not booking him, because he escaped custody" John stated tiredly as he sat Blair down in a chair by his desk.

"What! How could you let him get away John!" she screeched.

"How could I- he stuttered in disbelief. "How about you ask your brother that question."

"I'm sorry Tea. I should have stayed put, like you asked me to." Tomas admitted.

"I'm just glad your okay. she admitted. "Todd has already murdered one person I love, I'm just glad he didn't get another chance to take someone else from me"

"For the love of God Tea, Todd did not kill Victor." Blair finally spoke up. The hypocrisy was about to choke her. Tea seemed to be conveniently forgetting that her brother had attempted to kill Victor less than a year ago. Now everyone was talking like he was a canonized Saint.

Tea broke away from Tomas to confront her friend. "Blair how can you defend him? He's been lying to all of us for months. He killed his brother in cold blood, and then framed my brother for it. Are you so blinded by your past feelings for him that you can't see that the truth." Tea demanded.

"Your the one who can't see the truth. Your so twisted up in grief you need someone, _anyone_ to pay for it. I don't care what manufactured evidence you've found or even what Todd has been made to believe. He didn't do this!" Blair argued. But Tea had gone silent staring at Blair in dawning realization.

"Oh my God. You slept with him. Blair blanched at that. She had known Blair for long enough now to recognize this look, she had seen it plenty of times. She was in love with Todd. "You fell for him _again_".

"I am not having this conversation with you." Blair stated refusing to defend her actions to anyone. She caught Tomas's gaze but he looked away quickly. Blair sighed. Talk about awkward.

"How could you?" she demanded through tears, clutching her belly. Blair reached for her, but Tea backed away from her. "Don't you touch me! Tomas wrapped his shoulder around trying to calm her. "Come on Tea this isn't good for the baby, you have to say calm" he suggested soothingly.

"Riley! McBain called out to a passing officer. "Any word on the APB out on Delgado's vehicle?"

"They found a vehicle matching the description abandoned downtown west of Orchard Ave. We're sending a car out to verify now."

"Alright keep me posted. Maybe our friend Agent Baker can enlighten us on where Todd would be going. Set him up in a interrogation room will you?"

"Lt. McBain - Agent Baker is gone. He was taken into custody about an hour ago, due to an ongoing investigation."

"By who?" McBain growled.

"F.B.I " Mcbain looked at his officer in disbelief. "I swear they were legit they had the paperwork and everything!" the young officer defended himself.

"What's going on? What does Baker have to do with this?" Tea asked John, still upset.

"He was our best, " McBain paused briefly glancing at Blair, "and only cooperating lead. Manning's most likely in the wind by now."

"Are you saying after all these months of waiting, My Husband's killer is going to go free?" Tea was on the edge of hysteria.

"How many times do I have to say this? Todd DID NOT kill Victor!" Blair yelled rising from her chair in frustration.

"As much as it pains me to admit this, and trust me it does anytime Blair is right, I'm going to have to agree with her on this one. Todd didn't commit my murder"

Everyone in the room turned to stare at the man who had just entered through the station doors.

There stood Victor Lord Jr. dressed in ill fitting pajamas looking angry, weary, and very much alive.


	4. Chapter 4

Trying to explain what happened to Victor...yeesh! Thanks for everyone's comments!

* * *

><p>After a moment of utter silence in the station all hell broke loose. Tea fainted dead away and was caught by her brother before she hit the floor. Victor rushed forward calling Tea's name only to be stopped by John and 2 other police officers, as Blair looked on in shock. Tomas sat Tea down in Blair's vacated chair trying to bring her around slowly.<p>

"Who the hell are you?" McBain demanded.

"Who do you think I am? Let go of me you clowns!" Victor yelled as he struggled. "Let me see my wife!"

"Victor Lord Jr. is dead. You are in the ground." McBain studied the newcomer carefully.

"Someone's in the ground, but it's not me." Victor explained still trying to break free of the 2 cops holding him.

"Then who is it?" Blair questioned, keeping a close eye on Tea next to her.

"The Real Walker Laurence. At everyone shocked looks Victor sighed " So I'm going to go out on a limb here & assume that no one bothered to do a DNA test to prove it was actually me."

"Like that's any guarantee in Llanview..." Blair said under her breath.

"Start from the beginning." McBain ordered.

"Let me see my wife first." Victor demanded

McBain hesitated a moment, nodded and waived the officers off. Victor moved immediately to Tea kneeling down next to her chair as Blair countered watching him cautiously. Tea's eyes were squeezed tightly shut, but tears still streamed down her face. She was shaking her head back and forth in denial and speaking softly to herself. "Your not real, Your not real. If I open my eyes you'll be gone, and I don't want you to be gone..."

Victor took her face in his hands gently. "Come on Tea, open your eyes."

Slowly Tea opened her eyes and studied the man before her. Her lower lip began to tremble as she reached out and touched Victor's face with her fingertips. "Hi." was all she was able to manage, before sobbing again.

Victor smiled grimly at her. "You're a mess Delgado." he whispered to her as he smoothed back her hair.

"Damn pregnancy hormones." she agreed with a shaky laugh and watched his eyes go wide.

He looked down at her stomach, his own voice suddenly shaky. "Pregnancy what?"

"Alright I appreciate you two have some catching up to do, if you are who you say you are, which we will verify with another DNA test...or two. Right now, I need to know what happened to you." McBain stated calmly.

Victor relented standing up and facing John, but grabbed his wife's hand to hold onto. "It was my wack-job of a mother who orchestrated it. She showed up with Baker and some other goons. They overpowered me, drugged me and then in walks another man with my face."

"The real Walker." McBain offered, and Victor nodded.

"She talked about how she would fix everything. That she needed to 're-train' me. The deal was Walker would pretend to be me, and in exchange she would have full access to Victor Lord's fortune."

"And what was in it for him?" Tomas asked.

"Walker would have access to Natalie and Jessica as 'Uncle Victor.' He was putting himself into position to kidnap them for Mitch. Some master plot to break Mitch out of Jail, and change Llanview forever." Everyone looked at each other remembering the New Year Eve's blackout and prison break. " Only problem was my Mother double-crossed him."

"Shocking..." Blair commented sarcastically.

"I passed out and they dragged me away. When I woke up I was in a room tied and gagged to a bed. Irene was there waiting for me to wake up. Said she decided Walker was worth more to her dead. Told me she had gone back later that night and shot him, and now everyone thought I was dead. She was going to frame Todd for the murder, said she could even make him believe he did it. She was hopeful she could drive him to suicide, because he was becoming problematic. She said both her boys were developing minds of their own and she couldn't have that, but she didn't want to give up on me just yet. She forged my Will so she had control of the money, and I was told once I was back under her control, she would bring me back from the dead and together we would be unstoppable." He turned to John. "You better find her and bring her in before I do. Once I get my hands on her, I'll kill the bitch." he seethed.

"Todd has already taken care of that. "Tomas replied, and Victor turned to him in surprise. "Irene Manning is dead."

"You're serious? Well that explains some things" he paused for a moment, then sighed refocusing on Tea. "Good."

"I don't understand, Irene has been dead for months. Who was holding you and where?" Blair asked.

"I didn't know where I was until today. Her lackeys kept guard over me, kept me drugged. I heard snippet's of conversations, between Irene and Baker. They talked about moving my location, and then suddenly no more Mommie dearest."

"Where were they keeping you?" John asked.

"St. Annes. they had me checked in under an assumed name, suffering from delusional episodes. Apparently it was the perfect cover."

Blair had to snicker at that. Tea turned and glared at her and she threw her hands up in apology. "Sorry. Too good to pass up."

"Irene told me Mitch was livid when Walker was murdered, but somehow Irene had him convinced she had no part in it. She figured if she couldn't get Todd to destroy himself, her back-up plan would be for Mitch to do it. I guess when he learned Irene was gone, he needed to tie up loose ends. I had no way to track how much time had passed, but one day I wake up and the guards are gone, and in their place was Allison Perkins. She told me she was sent to kill me, but she changed her mind. Instead she read me this bizarre manuscript, and told me she wanted me to live, because I still had great evil to do in this world...and it would make a great sequel. The loon injected me with something, when I woke up my restraints were gone, and so was Allison." he sighed wearily. "And here I am." He turned to McBain. " Happy?"

"Estatic. McBain deadpanned "Or I will be after about a half-dozen DNA tests are completed and we check out your story."

"Really McBain. You'd think if I was lying _this_ is the story I'd make up?"

"Good point. Why don't we get the ball rolling. Let's go down to the hospital and get you checked out, as well as your wife." McBain called over 2 of his officers and ordered him to escort Victor and Tea to the Hospital.

Victor turned to his wife staring again at her rounded mid-section. "Sounds like a good idea to me" he breathed.

Tea stood up and was wrapped her arms around Victor. "I can't believe your alive. We have to call Danielle..."

Tea, I'll take care of Dani, and everyone else, I'll track them down and send them to the hospital. I'll bring Sam myself a little later." Blair offered gently.

Tea looked at her still in a daze. There was so much to say, but all she could manage was "Thank you"

Blair smiled, no other words were needed between them at the moment. "I'll see you both a little later."

Tea started to shake again, and Victor wrapped an arm around her shoulder "Shhhh- everthing's going to be ok. Let's go get you checked out." She relented as Victor steered her towards the door. Tea looked back at Tomas questioningly.

"Don't worry I'll be along... " he glanced in McBains direction who shot him a look. "Eventually."

* * *

><p>Once Tea and Victor had been escorted to the Hospital, and Blair had made her promised calls, she approached John. "I told you Todd didn't do this."<p>

McBain roled his eyes, not bothering to look up from his desk and responded in his signature monotone. "Congratulations. Todd's not a killer... this time."

"Oh stop being so self-righteous, would you? Are you going to drop the charges or not?"

"The murder charges? Sure." McBain looked up from his paperwork. "Don't think Tomas is going to feel real forgiving about the kidnapping charges though."

Blair turned to Tomas. " Can we talk. Alone."

He took one look at her face and knew what she wanted. "You have got to be kidding me!" he railed " Are you out of you mind? Don't answer that, I already know the answer."

"Please can we just talk for a moment. I think after today, you owe me that at least." she gestured towards an empty interrogation room. She knew she was fighting dirty and she was fully prepared to go the distance.  
>What was at stake was too important.<p>

Tomas vibrating with anger stormed into the empty room and Blair followed him, closing the door behind them.

John watched them go and for a moment pondered what would be worse, being in love with Todd Manning or being jealous of him.

* * *

><p>Tomas glared at her from across the room, pacing from side to side. "Are you honestly going to ask me to forget what he did to me."<p>

Blair watched him closely. "Tomas I'm not trying to excuse what he did..."

"Yes! Yes you are. He kidnapped me, framed me for murder..."

"I know your angry and you want someone to pay."

"Damn right I do! I want justice."

"You want justice for what you suffered, I understand. It must have been awful for you to be away from everyone you loved. To be locked up away from your family, powerless for all those...weeks."

Tomas had stopped pacing and watched her in surprise. "Oh, you're good Blair. That's a low blow, even for you. I was told he was an enemy of the state." he defended himself.

"I know. I know what you were told."

"But? What? Spit it out." he demanded

"But you watched him suffer for eight years, Tomas. You watched a man who had done nothing to you tortured. You watched him fight to hold onto his sanity, to the memories of the people that he loved, and you never once questioned what was happening to him might be wrong?" Tomas flinched at that and turned away.

"Wow. And here I believed you when you told me you didn't blame me."

"I don't blame you. But if you let him go to prison, now, take him away from his children who he just got back. That I won't be able to forgive."

He whipped around to face her angrily. "I gotta say he must have some real skills. Didn't take you very long to forget about me, did it?" Tomas lashed out.

"Talk about low blows" Blair laughed sadly, unfazed by his words. It certainly wasn't anything she hadn't heard a million times before. "Guess I deserved that." she looked up meeting his eyes. " I'm sorry I hurt you Tomas." she told him sincerely. She watched understanding travel across his features as he read the truth in her gaze.

"You love him."

"Unconditionally."

And with that one word all the fight seemed to drain out of him. Blair headed in for the kill. "Tell me the truth, would you have shot him in the back today?"

Tomas looked up at her startled.

"I need to know, would you have gone through with it?" she asked."

"No! Knock him out, yes. I wanted to shut him up, he just kept talking and I saw red for a moment."

Blair couldn't stop a chuckle at that. "It is Todd's special gift." she agreed without heat.

Tomas took in the soft smile that played across her face when she talked about Manning, and he couldn't ignore it any longer. "I don't stand a chance against him, do I?"

That finally chipped her composed facade. "I did care for you Tomas. I-" she began sadly, but Tomas put his hands pleading her to stop.

"What is you want from me? Absolution? My Blessing?" he asked in mounting frustration.

"What Todd did to you wasn't about revenge. It was an act of a desperate man. I don't believe for a moment he would have killed you or sent you away forever. What I want is for us all to be able to move past this. I think we all deserve a second chance. It's time to move on. "

"Move on? he muttered. The words tasted bitter in his mouth. "Well my plans had been to move on with you until recently. So I guess we can't always get what we want, can we?" Tomas stormed out the room the door slamming against the wall as he went.

She heard John call after him but he was gone. She sat down at the desk holding her head in her hands, completely drained. Todd's last chance at freedom just walked out the door. What the hell were they going to do now?


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the final chapter. Hope everyone enjoys!**

* * *

><p>His dream started out as all his dreams did; with a happy memory. And since he had the type of childhood that he did, almost all his dreams contained memories from a time after he had met Blair. This current dream contained a memory from just hours ago. He was with Blair in her bed with the late afternoon sun bathing her in soft golden light. She reached up to unfasten the buttons of his shirt, and smiled up at him with nothing but love and trust in her eyes. He leaned down captured her mouth in a hungry kiss as he molded his body to hers, and he was done for. All of his fantasies of her in the last eight years didn't even hold a candle to the reality. How could he have forgotten even the most minute detail of being with Blair? He was determined to commit every look, touch, and gasp to memory this time. He wanted everything cataloged and archived in his mind, because he knew even in his dream he would be denied her soon. No scratch that. He knew, even in his own dream world, he would screw things up. Because let's face it, he knew who he was and the horrible things he had done. He was cursed, and he didn't deserve this happiness that currently rushed through his veins, warming him from the inside out. With that thought the dream landscape changed, as it always did, into a nightmare. Blair, along with her warmth was suddenly gone and he found himself alone in a dark cold stone box, choking on death and decay, unable to move or breathe or see. The worst part was he knew what lay on the other side of his stone prison was far more horrifying than the thought of dying alone next to the corpse of the monster who created him. In here he would die, terrified he had failed the ones he loved. Out there he would be erased. Tortured. Replaced. Fading away day by day, year by year, until there was nothing left. The heavy stone lid vibrated and rumbled above him, as it was scraped back, flooding him with light and air. Todd awoke at that exact moment with a scream dying in his throat.<p>

Once his heartbeat quieted to a dull roar, he could hear the familiar sounds of the docks around him. He fell back against the dirty blankets and newspapers in his makeshift hiding place. Not the most original idea, he admitted to himself, but considering the track record of the LPD, he was pretty confident that the odds were still in his favor. He heard a noise, then the heavy tread of footsteps, he tensed & his hand went automatically for McBain's gun tucked into the waistband of his jeans. Well actually Delgado's jeans, but he really didn't want to dwell on how creepy that little turn of events was. A moment later he heard a voice rumble at him from the darkness.

"You know we have to stop meeting like this."

Todd relaxed. "Hey Louie. I was really hoping you were still around."

"What are you doing here?" Louie moved into the dim light, crouching down and sitting opposite of him.

"What? Not happy to see me?"

Louie laughed without humor. "Let's put it this way, when you're around, trouble seems to follow."

No matter how dismal things were, he had to crack a smile at that. "Look the last thing I want is to bring you anymore trouble, you nearly got killed already because of me. But the thing is I really need some help, and friends have never been my strong suit.

"You consider me a friend?"

"Probably the only one I have at the moment."

"Then you are in trouble. What happened?"

"What always happens. I screw up and hurt the people who mean the most to me."

"You came clean about what you did." Louie surmised.

"No of course not. That would have been the smart thing to do. No, I lied, framed a CIA agent for the murder, then had him kidnapped so I could move in on my ex-wife who I'm still in love with. "

Louie started to chuckle and then realized Todd was not joining in. "Your being serious? Damn, son..."

"Oh here's the best part; I'm pretty sure now that I didn't kill my brother. But since I did what I did, who in their right mind would believe me." He thought about Blair putting her hand over his heart this afternoon and telling him, she knew he couldn't do this. Jack and Sam' s faces flashed through his mind and he had to squeeze his eyes shut to will the images away.

"So what are you gonna do now?" Louie asked.

"I don't know Louie. No matter my intentions I hurt everyone around me. Maybe the best thing for me to do is to disappear. For good this time."

"This other guy, this brother who was living your life, that you told me about. He do a good job?" Louie asked abruptly.

" No. Some of the things he did in my name makes my skin crawl." Todd answered honestly.

"So that's the future you want for your kids? Their father turns out to be no better then the man who impersonated him? From what you told me you fought for eight years to come back to them. Now you just tuck tail and run? Well I guess your right about one thing. It's definitely the best thing for _you_." Louie told him shaking his head in disgust. "Coward." he added as a parting shot as he made to get up and leave.

"What did you call me?" Todd sputtered, angrily.

"You heard me. You love 'em like you say you do, you'll fight for them. And if it turns out you did what they say you did, you own up to it, get help, _deal_ with the consequences." Todd glared at Louie for a moment before he looked away, saying nothing.

"So I'll ask again, what are you gonna do now?" Louie prompted a little more gently.

Todd sighed, slumping back against the wall. "Try to prove my innocence. But honestly, I'm not sure where to even begin."

"Well I gotta idea then. How about we start with that bastard who put two in your chest the day we met."

Todd sat up straighter, paying close attention. "Baker."

"Saw him just a few hours ago right down at these docks. Don't worry, made sure he didn't see me. I tell you though he looked up to no good to me. Having a pretty intense conversation with another suit. Heard them say something big was going down, and they needed to neutralize the situation. 15 minutes later saw them board a ship and sail out of port."

"Do you know where the ship was headed?"

"Well now that you mention it, I did mosey on down the dock and took a peak at the shipping manifest. The ship is headed to Port Charles."

"Port Charles, that's north of here, right?" Louie nodded. Todd sat back mind spinning for a moment. "Well I guess that's where I start. Think you could help me figure out when the next ship leaves for Port Charles?"

"Think I might be able to help with that." Louie slapped him on the knee and got up moving down the docks.

"Hey Louie." Todd called after the older man, who stopped and turned to look at him.

"Thanks for the pep talk. I kinda needed a kick in the ass." Todd admitted sheepishly.

Louie laughed. "What are friends for, right?"

Todd stood up and approached him. "Right. Funny you should say that. I was hoping I could ask you for one more favor."

* * *

><p>Blair was caught in the place between waking and dreaming. She knew she needed to wake up and face everything that was going on, but it was here her connection to Todd felt the strongest. Here she could still feel his hands in her hair, his body underneath hers, and his heartbeat steady and strong under her lips. She could hear the whisper of his words echo, <em>It's always been you me and Blair<em>. The connection was becoming harder and harder to hold onto as her body reached wakefulness. She reluctantly opened her eyes and let go off Todd with a sigh. Sleep had not come easy the last few days, and she was exhausted, but she knew with Todd 's words echoing in her ears, she wouldn't get any more for the time being. She sat up on the couch and the blanket her mother had thrown over her at some point in the early morning hours sliding to the floor. She stretched, then flopped back against the couch tiredly. She heard the front doors of La Boulaie open and her son's voice call out for her. A moment later Sam rushed through the doors launching himself onto the couch and into his Mother's arms. Blair wrapped her arms tightly around her son and had to smile. With Starr gone to LA, it was pretty ironic that the child that she felt most connected to Todd right now was little Sam.

"Have you heard from Uncle Todd?" Sam asked excitedly.

"No honey, not yet." she told him sadly.

"It's okay Mom. Don't worry, he'll be back soon. I know it." His certainty was infectious, and it made her feel a little better.

"And why would you think that, Sam?"

Blair looked up to see Victor standing there with Sam 's backpack dangling from his hand.

"Because he loves us." Sam answered easily.

Blair could feel anger rising up in response to the smirk that formed on Victor's face. "Sam, why don't you take your backpack upstairs and put it away. Then I'll make you something to eat. Say goodbye to your Dad." Blair commanded.

"Bye Dad!" Sam said as he grabbed his backpack from his father, and raced out the room.

"Am I going somewhere?" Victor asked innocently.

"God, I hope so." Blair answered rising from the couch and tightening the belt on her robe.

"Now come on Blair don't be like that, Tea's worried about you. Were both worried about you."

She had only seen Tea briefly, and hadn't really talked to her in any length about everything that had happened in the last few days. She had been resting per her doctor's orders. Things were still a little awkward between them. Tea was genuinely sorry about what Irene had done to Todd, as well as accusing him of Victor's murder, but there was still the issue of what he did to Tomas, and of course what had transpired between Blair and Tomas at the police station. She knew they would get past it, they had done worst things to each other over the years, but right now wasn't the time. "Tell Tea I'm fine, and well talk soon." she told Victor.

"If you need some time, you know, the boys can come stay with us as long as you need." Victor continued.

She turned her attention back to the man in front of her. She also believed he was worried about her, but only in the context of what he might be able to gain from it. He seemed glad that Todd was cleared of his murder charges, and even thankful that he had taken out Irene, but he also seemed just as delighted that Todd was out of the picture for the time being. He was already angling to get all of the assets back, especially The Sun. Blair knew it was petty of her, but she was taking some pleasure in the fact that Victor was now the one who had to prove in court his claim on the estate.

"Look Blair, do you think it's healthy to encourage Sam to think that Todd is coming back, I mean we both know-"

"Goodbye Victor." she said cutting him off and moving towards the door. She certainly didn't have to put up with this in her own house.

"Fine, I'll go but you know it's only a matter of time before I get back what's rightfully mine." he smirked.

"What's rightfully yours, please." Blair scoffed. " More like your brother's hand-me -downs." the words were out of her mouth before she realized what she said, and the change to Victor's features were immediate.  
>Victor's countenance turned from smug, to livid in an instant, and the transformation caused a chill to run up her spine. She hadn't meant for it to sound the way that it did, but she couldn't bring herself to apologize. She was proud of herself that when she spoke there was no waver in her voice. "I know this is your first time coming back from the dead and all Victor, but for Todd, it's pretty routine. But again, thanks for your concern." She watched the darkness slip from his face almost as quickly as it had appeared. He shrugged nonchalantly, and moved towards the front door, but thankfully kept his mouth shut as he left. Once she heard the front door close, she breathed a sigh of relief. She moved into the foyer and noticed the pile of mail on the front table that someone had dropped there. As she reached to pick the pile up, her cell phone resting next to it started to vibrate. She dropped the mail so quickly, it fell to the floor in her haste to answer her phone. "Hello?" she asked a little breathlessly.<p>

"Hey Mom its me." She ran a hair through her hair and willed her hands to stop shaking.

"Starr. How are you honey?" she tried to sound cheery, but knew her daughter wasn't buying it.

"Fine. Both Hope and I are fine. Anything new on Dad?" she asked anxiously.

Blair cradled the phone against her ear, as she reached down and picked up the discarded mail. "No. There's nothing new to report. "

"Oh, okay. I figured as much, but I wanted to hear your voice see how you were doing."

"I'm hanging in there" she lied, and could feel herself getting emotional. "I'm just really tired. I haven't been getting much sleep."

"Oh, mom. Look that's it. I'm coming home." Starr stated.

"You will do no such thing." Blair argued.

"Mom, you need me." Starr's voice was insistent.

"Starr I'll always need you, but I'm fine. You can't run home every time I have a crisis." she moved back into the living room plopping down on the sofa with the mail in her lap. "Besides you come back here, and the tabloids will be all over you, and you really don't need that right now."

"How about we meet somewhere, just you and me?' A little girl time. We could shop, have a spa day..." Star suggested.

"Starr, I can't leave right now."

"Yes you can. Mom wherever he is, he's not in Llanview. Give yourself a break, come on, a few days, a week tops."

"I have responsibilities young lady; the boys, you grandmother. I cant just take off." she protested as she sorted through the junk mail, postcards, and catalogs.

"Okay, we all know Sam and Jack can hang out with Victor and Tea. I was talking to Aunt Dorian just the other day, and she suggested that Grandma Addie should come down to D.C. and visit her so they can spend some quality time together. So you see I've thought this all out. No more excuses." Starr paused, taking a deep breath before continuing. "Mom, _it's me_. Out of everyone, I know how much he means to you. I know how worried you are. I am too. Please just for a couple of days."

Blair started to fill up as her daughter talked, but did her best to keep her emotions in check, she felt if she let go she wouldn't be able to stop. That's when she saw it. In the pile of mail was a postcard with a familiar scribble on the back. She would know Todd 's messy handwriting anywhere. There was only one line written on the back, besides her address. _Wish you were here._ When she flipped it over their was a picture of a sleek city waterfront with _Greetings from Port Charles_ blazoned across it.

"Mom? Mom, are you still there?"

"Y-Yeah I'm still here." she tried to keep her voice even, but she could hear how shaky it was. "I'm just a little overwhelmed. You know what, your right. Let's do it."

"Really? You're serious?"

"Yes. You're right. I do need a little break. But there's one condition."

"What is it?" Starr replied a hint of suspicion in her voice. _God, she was so Todd 's daughter._

"How about someplace a little out of the limelight. For both our sakes." Blair suggested.

"Sure. Do you have someplace specific in mind?"

_You bet I do she thought._ "I have the perfect spot Starr. I think you're really going to like it " Blair heard herself say.

* * *

><p>The next day Blair descended the stair at La Boulaie going through a mental checklist as she put on her coat, and grabbed her purse. The boys were with Tea and Victor for the week. She was grateful, with Allison Perkins on the loose, she felt better knowing the boys would be under close watch. Victor had hired some body guards just to be on the safe side. The downside was Jack was already confused enough about his real father, being in Victor's care didn't give Blair the warm fuzzies, but right now it was the Devil she knew. Dorian had sent a limo this morning for her Mom, and now it was her turn. Just as she was pulling her car keys out of her purse. She heard the doorbell ring. When she opened the door she was shocked to see Tomas standing on the other side.<p>

"Tomas. What are you doing here?"

"Do you mind if I come in?" he asked neutrally.

"I was just on my way out." Blair told him.

"Please Blair. I promise, I'll keep it short."

Blair nodded and moved to the side to let him in. Tomas took in the suitcase and purse sitting in the foyer."Going on a trip?" he asked.

"Getting out of town for a few days. Spending a little time with Starr." Blair explained. Tomas studied her, seemingly waiting for her to elaborate. "Look was there something you wanted." she pressed unwilling to let anything slip unnecessarily.

Tomas sighed. "Blair, what I wanted was to apologize for the other day at the police station. I'm sorry for how I treated you, I was angry and I lashed out at you. You didn't deserve that. I thought a lot about what you said, about Todd, and I wanted to tell you that I'm not going to press charges for the kidnapping."

Blair was stunned. "Tomas are you serious?"

"Yeah I am. I'm ready to be out of this whole situation. I don't know if the DA will choose to prosecute or not, but it won't be with my help."

"Tomas, Thank you." She started to move forward to embrace him in gratitude , but stopped short.

"Let's be clear Blair, we both know I didn't do it for Manning." Tomas watched her nod in understanding, trying to keep her emotions in check.

"What will you do now?" Blair asked gently.

Tomas shrugged. "Think I'm going to take a break. Head back to Paris and check in with Baz, then I don't know...just wander for a while. Clear my head. I think it's best I give Victor and Tea some space.

"Think you'll ever come back to Llanview?"

"Someday." he smiled slightly. "Going to have to come back and check in on my new nephew at some point."

"Good luck Tomas." He smiled and approached her slowly, leaning down he kissed her softly on the cheek.

"You too." With one last look, he turned and was gone from Blair's life as quick as he had entered it. She tried to remain calm, but she couldn't stop the feeling of hope bubbling up inside of her. Things were finally turning around. All she needed to do now was find Todd. Once she did, she was determined never to let him out of her sight again.

* * *

><p>John McBain was at his desk piled high with overdue paperwork and Chinese food. He glanced at the clock, and winced when he realized it was after 10pm. Natalie was going to kill him if he didn't wrap it up soon.<p>

"Burning the midnight oil I see." someone chuckled.

John looked up to see Louie standing across from his desk. "Louie! Glad to see you in one piece." McBain smiled standing up and shaking the older man's hand.

"Don't you worry about me, I turn up over and over again, like a bad penny."

"I was worried you might have run out of luck. So what brings you down here?"

"Well you see I have this friend...kinda got himself into quite a pickle, and I'm afraid he's landed himself in a real bad place."

"I see. and do I know this 'friend' of yours?" John asked as he turned away from Louie for a moment to pull up a chair for him. When he turned back he froze. His missing service revolver was sitting on his desk staring up at him. The one that he lost the day he tried to take Manning into custody.

"You could say that." Louie responded watching John's reaction closely. "This friend of mine, really not the type to think things through..."

"Understatement of the Century Louie..." John could feel his blood pressure rising.

"And I thought he could use someone like you in his corner."

"Don't think so. If I was in his corner, I'd be choking the living daylights out of him." he said angrily.

"Come on John. My friend- he may be a little lost right now, but considering he's had almost a decade of people messing with his head, were lucky he's not picking people off a bell tower."

"Did he send you here?"

"He asked me to return this to you and nothing else, but he needs help. He's hellbent on proving his innocence."

"His innocence? that caught John's attention. "Louie are you telling me your 'friend' doesn't know his brother's alive?'

Louie's eyes widened in surprise. " Alive? No, he definitely has no idea about that. He took off after that crooked government agent, looking for answers. Look John, he is in way over his head.  
>You leave him out there on his own, and God knows what's may happen."<p>

"Why do you care?" John knew the minute the words were out of his mouth he would regret them.

Louie smiled at McBain and shrugged. "Saved the man's life, guess I kinda feel responsible for him. He has a family, people who love him, he just wants a chance to do right by 'em. Isn't that what we all strive for?"

John sighed, sitting back down in his chair. God, he was already regretting this. "I'm not promising anything, but if I wanted to locate this 'friend' of yours, where exactly would I start?" he asked in resignation.

Louie beamed at him. "Ever heard of Port Charles?"

The End.

* * *

><p><strong>Finished! This is the first story I have actually ever completed, and I had a blast. Thanks for everyone who took the time to review, you guys rock!. At least this killed some time while we wait for the end of February to roll around.<strong>


End file.
